Rants of a BushyHaired, Bucktooth, Knowitall
by catlinrj
Summary: Hermione Granger. What more can be said about a journal she keeps for her entire sixth year? There is bound to be some romance, mischief, and maybe even a little homework left un-done all because of one 'special' guy, who knows? Read-review-love! please!
1. Jumping in his arms, NO THANKS

Rants of a Bushy-haired, Buck-toothed, Know-it-all

By catlinrj

Disclaimer: so not mine… everything belongs to the amazing mind of JK Rowling, without her my existence would have no purpose. Okay… it would, I just wouldn't enjoy life as much. :D

* * *

_September 13-9:30pm_

_So Harry's selected his team, finally. Personally I'm really just glad its over and we don't have to deal with 18 people coming up to us during lunch and asking him when trials are. Ron made the team again. Thankfully he did do the best out of everyone._

_And contrary to popular opinion I did NOT confude Cormic._

_Get this notebook…_

_NO  
I  
DIDN'T!!!_

_And even if I did (which I didn't) he would have been a terrible addition to the team._

_I mean, yeah, he is pretty much gorgeous. (not as pretty as Cedric was but what can a girl do?) but he has a terrible temper._

_9:37_

_I DIDN'T CONFUDE HIM!!!_

_Just incase there was any doubt._

_Midnight_

_I don't understand why Harry wants to have random "team meetings" at midnight once a week but he does._

_I also don't understand how I got roped into being (Ginny's term) the "team mom". It is very annoying and unpractical to have me come to every meeting, practice, EVERYTHING! Just to have me take notes and stuff. But it is really fun and means I can spend more time with Ron._

_I did NOT just admit that to you, nope I didn't!! [why don't quills have erasers?]_

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi Jimmy, how has your day been?"

"Its been okay, you know same ol'," I hate the way he smiles at me, its like he is expecting me to jump into his arms and yell "KISS ME" like that will ever happen. "How has your day been?" thankfully Ginny decided to come in just then yelling "Hi Mommy!" like most of the team does. Annoying. But I digress.

And then Harry came down to start the meeting, boring! "…. And this year guys I don't want you to date anyone on the team, it just causes problems…". WHAT! He is not allowed to saw that, what about how Ginny is just completely made for him? I guess its my job to just change his mind.

Of course always my job…

grr

Authors Note: Yeah I know its pretty short, sorry. Next chapter will be longer, I swear!! But if you would review that would really help me :D!


	2. a date, lunch, and other things

Rants

Disclaimer: the full disclaimer yada yada is on chapter one. Saying it again would admittedly make my life a lot less happiful and I think that I would probably die on account of sadness. Anyways all my readers (oh gosh I have readers!!) most likely think I am now insane. Which might be true, oh well I am insane, but I have Harry Potter and fanfiction!!

*whoo*

p.s. sorry this took super forever to get up the sad truth is I forgot about her!!

_April 14-1pm_

_Lunch is really the most boring excuse for a meal I have ever seen. I mean yeah the food is amazing, but really all it is, is a chance for certain unwanted people to stair at you. Richie and Jimmy are really starting to creep me out. All they do all lunch, breakfast, and dinner is stair at me, and then when they see that the other is too they get all mad at each other. Boys are insanely weird sometimes._

_Speaking of insanely weird boys, Ronald is more oblivious then ever. The more I try and hint that I want to get together with him, the more he acts like he hates me! Gosh._

_And more boy weirdness… of course, I tried to talk to Harry about his new 'dating rule' and he completely denied feeling anything for Ginny. I mean really, how much of a nit does he think I am?! And now Cormic will not leave me alone. He came up to me last night (I fell asleep working at one of the back tables) and woke me up (which I will admit was nice) and I was sort of groggy and didn't know what was happening, so I was just talking nonsense to him, and he knew it! But of course he is a guy so he had to take advantage of my incomprehensive state, and (I really cannot believe this) he asked me to go to Hogsmead with him next weekend (and there isn't even a planned trip!! And what's more? (This I really cannot believe) I said I would go!! But guess what? I'm not going!! So hah_

_1:30_

_But that is so insanely rude that I will not be able to live with myself! I cannot just cancel plans with someone for no good reason. That is a preposterous idea._

_I will just have to go and get it over with._

_I can do it, it's not like I made a commitment for life to him. One rebellious weekend won't change me forever._

_1:35_

_Right?_

"Hermione, we have practice on Friday."

"Oh Harry I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to make it."

"What do you mean?"

Umm good question, what do I mean? "Well I have an arthimacy thing that I have to do…. In Hogsmead."

"Oh umm alright then. It's not like… okay yeah."

Random, inept boys!

_5pm_

_Maybe I'll just calmly explain to Cormac that I don't want to go with him, or maybe that I just can't go…. Or I could "forget" ya that's good, but so very very mean. Ugh!_

_Jimmy just walked in… wait! This is the girl's dorm! He isn't allowed up here! Yes I was thinking that exact same thing. _

_I would love to know how news travels in this school, and why I'm not in the telephone tree (sorry for the muggle terminology). _

_So anyway… Jimmy came in and was all (and I quote) "Hey, I heard you were going to Hogsmead Friday with Cormac. Why?"_

_Really? What do you say to that? I didn't know either, so what came out was kinda "yugga umm diido qwerioply". Then of course being a sane person, he said "WHAT??!!"_

_And being an insane person I said, "well I mean he is really cute and, a 7__th__ year and ya?"_

_Let me tell you, wrong thing to say. Jimmy looked crushed. I mean destroyed. And really he isn't that bad looking either. But he just said "oh" and walked out. I pretty much told him I'm the most shallow person in the school. Great. My life is just so GREAT sometimes. And if you caught the sarcasm there good for you. _

_April 17 6pm_

_So this is it. Friday. The day I've been dreading all week. We are meeting in the common room in 10 minutes. Ugh!_

_On the bright side I look really cute. I'm wearing the most adorable jeans that I got with Gramma for my birthday last year, a pinkish-red v-neck, with a tan jacket over it. Ginny helped me do my hair in this cute half up-half down bobby pin thing. And I did my make up! It looks really good, I'm proud, I have always loved makeup I'm just too lazy to do it. I might start._

_Now you might be asking yourself why I am dressing up for a guy that I don't even remotely like. Trust me. I asked myself that same question. But then I thought, why not try it out, and if we don't get along at least it will make Ronald really really mad! But I won't be using Cormac because I am going to try to like him. I really amaze myself with my genius sometimes._

_Well this is it. The date. BYE!_


End file.
